


Get Out Of The Office For Once

by Ggunsailor, SapphicaWrites



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Asami Sato wears glasses, Asking out on a Date, Co-workers, Cute, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Glasses, Love Confessions, Office, Rated T For One Little Fuck lol, Workaholic Asami Sato
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 19:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21086957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ggunsailor/pseuds/Ggunsailor, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphicaWrites/pseuds/SapphicaWrites
Summary: After calling it a day, Korra finds that her beautiful co-worker, Asami, is still typing away at her computer. Realising this might be her chance, Korra decides to try and get the woman away from her office... and hopefully, ask her out on a date. (Korrasami, Modern AU, Fluff)





	Get Out Of The Office For Once

There wasn't anything Korra looked forward to more than the end of yet another long and tedious day at the office. All that filing of reports and other nonsense she was now tired of by now.

But with that last email sent to her boss, the dark-skinned girl sighed in relief as she got up from her desk. No one was around, but Korra soon heard the sound one person typing. She looked up at the clock and then at the one office across from hers. _Staying late again, huh? Figures._

Of course, Asami Sato would be pulling a late shift. Korra looked over at her co-worker, typing away at whatever she was working at. Asami was probably the most hardworking person in their office. She was the stereotypical office lady.

With her thick glasses and narrow gaze, she seemed very occupied by whatever task the boss had set for her. There was a sense of intenseness about her that Korra found quite attractive. Asami was as beautiful as she was dedicated to her job.

But everyone else had gone home and Korra knew that even if Asami was a hard worker, she was still human and she definitely needed some sleep. Not even her would be able to pull an all-nighter like this.

Walking over to the office, Korra tapped on the wooden door in front of it. She thought for a moment and smiled. Perhaps she'd finally get a chance to ask the girl out and get her away from all this boring monotony.

Asami looked up. "Oh. Hi, Korra."

"Hey," Korra greeted her, but frowned as she saw Asami went back to whatever she was working on the moment she'd said hello. "Are you... working on something interesting?"

"Just some last-minute reports."

"Oh...have you had dinner yet?"

"I had some leftovers from lunch"

Korra folded her arms in a concerned manner. "That's not much, Asami."

"It's enough to get me through the last of these reports."

Rolling her eyes, Korra sighed. Christ, this woman was as stubborn as a mule. Asami needed to take a break and right now. Korra partly wanted to pull Asami from her desk with her bare hands, but knowing Asami, the woman had probably handcuffed herself to the desk.

"Come on, don't you want something better than the stuff you managed to scrape away from Bolin?" Korra wondered. "There's a nice fast food joint just down the street from our office."

"I'm not really a burger person," Asami coldly stated, methodically and logically.

"Not even for a double whopper with extra bacon and cheese?" Korra offered. "Probably be the tastiest thing that will reach your lips today."

Asami looked up, curiously. That had definitely piqued her interest. "...is that right?"

"Yeah, it's so deep and chewy," Korra said, sighing dreamily, her taste buds watering with anticipation. "God, my tastebuds are getting excited just thinking about it."

"Hmm..." Asami thought. "Perhaps I'll get one on the way home when this is over."

"Oh for crying out loud!" Korra groaned exasperatedly. This was getting nowhere and Korra was getting quite fed up of this.

"What?"

"You... you are fucking impossible, Asami Sato. That does it. You're coming with me."

"W-What?!" Asami exclaimed, as Korra tried to take her arm. Surprisingly for Korra, she wasn't actually handcuffed to the desk, but she was grabbing onto it tightly, and with quite a good grip too. "But my reports!"

The Inuit girl rolled her eyes again. "Tenzin won't worry much," she stated, trying to reassure Asami. "Besides, you can just finish them when you get in tomorrow."

However, Asami then freed herself, pulled her arm away. "No... I need to get this done. I have to."

As her beautiful but stubborn co-worker went back to typing, Korra sighed in desperation. "Asami you need to rest," She insisted, trying to appeal to Asami again. "I don't like seeing you like this."

Asami stopped typing again, looking over her shoulder. "What makes any difference to you? You're just my co-worker."

Gulping, Korra's mind raced for a few moments. There had to be something she could do, something she could say, but then she remembered how she really felt about Asami. This wasn't exactly the best place to confess her feelings, but now those feelings were genuine.

"Because I..." Korra took in a deep breath. "Because I love you, Asami."

The woman in the glasses didn't start typing for a few moments. Korra was amazed Asami had been so silent for so long. It was a classic awkward silence scenario. But after the silence had gone on for what seemed like an eternity, Asami looked up from her keyboard. And she got up.

"Prove it."

"...huh?"

Her co-worker smiled and Korra panicked. Was Asami actually capable of smiling? "Okay... Then kiss me."

"What, kiss you now? As in now now?"

"Yes," Asami insisted. "If you really love me then prove that you do."

Korra blushed. She really hadn't expected this at all, but if this really was going to stop Asami from burning herself out at her desk. "Alright... if you want proof then..." Nervously, she stepped forward.

She gently reached over, taking off Asami's glasses. She knew that would make things a bit easier. She then stared at the woman's natural, beautiful face. She wasn't sure if she preferred Asami with or without glasses, as she was drop-dead gorgeous either way.

Finally, Korra gently cupped Asami's cheeks and kissed her deeply. Her lips pressed tightly to Asami's own, sighing softly as she gently held Asami in her arms. Finally, she was actually kissing her.

Asami melted, kissing Korra back. Her fingers threaded through Korra's short brown hair. "Mmmmm..." She was hungry, as she then made out with Korra, pinning her to the desk. It was intense and passionate as Asami's lips tasted every inch of Korra's.

Eventually, they parted for air, and Asami sighed in relief, giggling a little.

"Fuck... I needed that."

"Wow..." Korra was a little dazed.

"So how about that hamburger?"

"Huh? Oh. Are you still hungry?"

Her co-worker blushed an adorable shade of red. "A little... I admit... I did find you attractive too... but I always put my work before me."

"And yet you seemed very into that kiss," Korra replied with a slight smirk.

"Well...you've been at the forefront of some of my dreams lately."

Korra smiled. "So... I guess this is a thing for us now."

"Yes," Asami replied. "But... can you give me my glasses back? It's a bit awkward talking to the most beautiful woman in the world when she's just a blur in my eyes." She chuckled slightly, in a rather adorable manner.

It surprised Korra greatly that Asami could be so romantic, let alone so cute. Then she saw the glasses in her hands and realised.

"Oh! Whoops." She slipped them back on. "Better?"

"Much," Asami said with a bright grin.

Korra soon helped Asami pack up and two of them left the room together, holding each other's hands. A burger joint wasn't the first thing that came to mind when thinking of a first date, but Korra knew she and Asami would have fun. And so they did.

xXx

**Author's note: **And so today's little fic releasing session ends with some Korrasami cuteness. I'm actually running out of Korrasami one-shots to post believe it or not. Oh well, I suppose Guppy and I will need to get busy. This particular Korrasami thing was inspired by one of my old Elsanna drabbles as a matter of fact. Well, that's enough from me.

See ya next week!

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: https://cybercitizens.tumblr.com/
> 
> WLW Discord Server: https://discord.gg/Ky2695m
> 
> Frozen Discord Server: https://discord.gg/xKUJYva
> 
> Guppy's Note:


End file.
